


Назови меня

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Немного о важности имен.





	Назови меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099236) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



назови меня, говорят глаза русалочьи  
                     дай мне  
                                 душу  
                                 назначенье  
                                 наследство.  
принц улыбается  
                    зубы белеют остро  
                    руки ложатся на ее кожу  
                    "твоя улыбка просто прекрасна". 

назови меня, говорят ступни русалочьи  
                    море красит тенями  
                                         алой крови, темной печали  
                    всякий вечер с заходом солнца  
                    раздутого и горячего.  
принц целует ей руку  
                    его меч еще не очищен  
                    его хватка крепка  
                    "ты танцуешь, будто для того и родилась".

назови меня, говорят слезы русалочьи,  
                     прошу,  
                     пускай даже ты любишь другую,  
                                              но назови меня  
                                                                      спаси меня  
принц вскрывает раковину, и там жемчужина  
                           он дарит ее невесте,  
                           до сих пор не произнесшей ни слова.  
                           "она, эта девица, удачлива. Во всякой сети рыбы, во всякой ракушке жемчуг". 

назови меня, говорят пальцы русалочьи  
                     сомкнутые на кинжале,  
                     (его невеста тиха, как прежде, и тихо спит рядом с ним).  
принц не просыпается, пока  
                     снаружи бушует шторм. 

назови меня, говорит кровь принца  
                     капая с безымянных рук  
                     и безымянных зубов  
                     тебе не надо было любить меня  
                     только назвать меня.  
принц тихо лежит рядом с невестой,  
                     ее белые руки залиты алым,  
                     ее черные волосы намокли,  
                     и когда кинжал готов пронзить ее кожу,  
                     она просыпается. 

и даёт имя  
                русалочке  
                и ее кровавым ладоням.

(она не пугается  
            ни акульих зубов  
            ни кровоточащих стоп  
            или бурного шторма.  
море не убивает тех,  
            кто нарекает имена  
            его детям).


End file.
